


Come To Me

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Confusion, Heartache, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “You don’t have to get drunk to come to me, Aaron. And we don’t have to do anything you aren’t up for.”





	Come To Me

Aaron had known for months that his wife was getting her kicks with another man. Sure, their sex life had never been something for the record books but for the past year they’d barely done more than a perfunctory hug and peck on the lips.

The team had been away for four days chasing an arsonist around Kansas City when Aaron managed to finally stumble through the door just before midnight. He was tired, sore from a tumble down some stairs, and still smelled of smoke and dirt as he made his way into the bedroom, dropping his bag by the hamper to be sorted out in the morning before stepping into the bathroom, glancing at Haley asleep in the bed, and pushing the door shut.

Stripping out of his clothes, Aaron turned on the water and stared at himself in the mirror while he waited for it to warm up. Stepping under the spray, he sighed. It felt good to get clean, felt good to have the water beating down on him. He began to wash, doing so twice to get any remnants of smoke out of his hair and off his skin. As the soap began to rinse away, Aaron let his hands run down his body, fondling himself until his cock began to respond. He hadn’t had a chance to jerk off in two weeks, between cases and the stress of his home life, and his body was all too eager to get on board despite the late hour. Remembering the sight of Haley in bed, he wondered if he wouldn’t be able to coax her into a quick tumble.

Shutting off the water, Aaron continued teasing himself as he dried off, ignoring his pajamas as he let himself back into the bedroom, crawling into the bed beside his wife. Snuggling up beside her, the tip of his prick rubbed against her thigh. “Haley.” He murmured into her neck. “I’m home.”

With a soft sigh, she rolled toward him, stretching with her eyes still closed. “Hmm.”

Pressing kisses on the skin he could reach, Aaron shifted to hover over her, his cock teasing against her pajama shorts. One hand worked its way under her shirt until he was massaging her breast. Ducking down, Aaron pushed her shirt up so he could latch onto the nipple, sucking at it as his hips carried on their own slow rhythm. He knew it wasn’t going to take him long, so he pushed down her bottoms enough to get his hand in, feeling her legs shift further apart, welcoming his fingers into her dampening core. Adjusting his balance, Aaron began to press against her clit, watching as she started to move beneath him. “Haley.” He spoke, hoping she would wake enough to draw him in. He watched her eyes flutter open.

“Fill me.” The words were little more than a barely audible whisper, but they made Aaron’s dick twitch eagerly, precome already leaking out.

Scooting back, Aaron pulled her shorts the rest of the way off, adjusting again to have the best angle. Stretching his legs out, he frowned when something caught around his foot. He tried to shake it off, but whatever it was wouldn’t free him. Leaning back, Aaron continued to tease his cock with one hand while fishing around under the covers for the offending item. Pulling whatever is was out, Aaron held it up and froze as he realized it was a pair of men’s underwear that were most definitely not his. “Haley?” He asked, voice firmer.

Haley opened her eyes. “Oh.”

“Oh?” His voice rose. “Oh?”

She shrugged. “Ethan must have forgotten them.”

He felt sick now. He _knew_ she’d been having an affair, but to see the proof so blatantly in his bed, to hear the other man’s name on his wife’s lips. _His wife._ Crawling off the bed, Aaron turned to her, throwing the underwear in the place he’d just left. His erection was flagging as his anger grew. “How could you?! In our bed?” He could feel the storm building in his system.

She watched his face turn hard, eyes dark with anger. “It’s not like you’re ever home. Maybe if you were home more, I wouldn’t have to find someone else.”

“What?!” Was she really blaming him for her infidelity?

“You heard me.” With a wave of her hand, Haley righted her clothes and rolled over on her side, pulling the covers back into place, clearly done with the conversation.

Her dismissal of the conversation just angered him more. Stalking to the bed, he grabbed her shoulder, rolling her back onto her back. But before he could speak, she spoke.

“Now what?” She was sneering now. “Going to resort to what you know? What your father taught you about how to show your feelings? Going to act like all those degenerates you surround yourself with?”

He could feel the rage pulsing within him. It would be so easy to meet her word for word, verbal blow for blow. And then too easy to meet a verbal blow with a physical one and that thought truly terrified him. Still angry, Aaron yanked open dresser drawers as he threw on the first things he could find.

“Where are you going now?!” Haley snapped.

“Out!” He yanked open the bedroom door, getting a tiny amount of satisfaction out of it slamming against the wall. Without another word, he stalked to his car and pulled away from their home. He knew he couldn’t go back until he’d calmed down.

==

Aaron had first aimed his car onto the back roads of Virginia, taking the roads and turns at speeds that weren’t close safe. He needed _something_ to help bleed off the anger and driving like a teenaged boy sometimes helped with that. After over an hour, he found himself headed down a road he knew for it’s blind curves and pressed the gas pedal down harder. The first one wasn’t too bad but the next was a S-curve that had him crossing the center line to avoid ending up on the shoulders. Urging the car faster still, he knew what was coming next, a sharp nearly ninety degree turn. Going into the curve at well above the posted limit, Aaron relied on all his FBI evasive driving training to not lose complete control. Bright headlights filled the windshield as a semi heading directly for him made Aaron pull the wheel hard to the right, overcompensating for his wide turn by pulling the vehicle onto the shoulder covered with loose gravel. The wheels of his car kicked the gravel up as it tried to find some traction, sliding and lurching until he hit the grass beyond. Bringing the car to a stop, Aaron panted as the adrenaline wore off. That had been close, too close really, he didn’t really have any plans to cause a wreck.

Shoving the gear stick into park, he slammed his hands against the wheel. He was still angry. Angry at himself for letting things get this far, angry at Haley for cheating, angry at this Ethan for daring step into _his_ house and sleep with _his_ wife! Getting out of the car, he slammed the door shut and began to pace in the darkness. How had his life gotten so far off course? He had no idea what to do, he couldn’t go back home, there was no way the night wouldn’t end in more fighting between he and Haley. Finally climbing back in the car, Aaron guided it back onto the road at a much more acceptable speed before letting muscle memory drive him to the nearest place he knew.

==

Shuffled out of his bedroom, Dave cursed whomever was in his house at such an ungodly hour of the morning. Thumping down the stairs, he flipped on the light in the main room, glaring around in search of the disruption to his sleep. Hearing the sounds of someone in his bar, Dave turned to his right and headed into the next room, already talking before his located his intruder. “Breaking in at this hour just to drink my liquor? There better be a damned good reason for… Aaron?”

Glaring over the glass, Aaron tossed back the scotch and slammed the empty glass back down before pouring more in. “His name is Ethan.” He bit out, lifting the glass again to his lips.

“Who?” In all the years he’d known Aaron, Dave could count on one hand the times he’d seen his friend properly smashed. It looked like tonight was going to add to that number.

“Haley’s boyfriend.” He smiled, but the smile sent something uncomfortable slithering down Dave’s spine.

“And how did you find that out?”

Another glass of scotch gone, another filled. “When I found his underwear in my bed while trying to have sex with my wife.”

He had no idea where to start, so he kept quiet and found himself a glass, pouring too much for the hour of morning before placing it on an end table. If Aaron was going to finish off the bottle, he wanted to have at least a little bit. “Oh.”

“Oh? Oh?! Is all anyone is going to say about this is Oh?!” He was nearly shouting now. “She didn’t even try to make excuses for what she’d done!”

“What did she say?” He kept his voice even.

“That it was my fault she was doing it. Can you believe that?!”

“Yes.” That seemed to stop Aaron, at least for the moment, in his tracks.

“What?”

“Yes, I can believe she would say that.” Dave watched him momentarily deflate, just the tiniest amount. “She’s gone astray and doesn’t want to deal with the guilt of her actions, it’s easier to blame you for her infidelity than to admit she’s the one in the wrong. I don’t think she was ever a good person, Aaron. Not deep down.” His words hit their mark, the one well groomed into his friend to never let someone disparage a member of his inner circle.

As Aaron launched into defending his wife from his best friend’s poor opinions of her, he finished his scotch and dropped the glass onto the counter, stepping into Dave’s space as he raved. It wasn’t until his throat began to feel dry and raw that Aaron realized just how long he’d been carrying on and stopped himself mid-word.

Dave saw the moment of hesitation. “I can’t believe you still defend her after she was screwing another man _in your bed_. With _your son_ probably in the next room. They’ve probably been playing house with him, pretending they’re a perfect little family. Bribing and buying Jack all sorts of expensive gifts so he won’t tell you.” He’d taken several steps as he’d driven home the fears he suspected were lurking in Aaron’s mind. He could see now what it was Aaron really needed tonight and while he wasn’t thrilled about it, he was wiling to be of service. Drawing a breath, he laid the final verbal punch that he knew would hit it’s target dead on. “Are you even sure Jack is yours?”

It was too big an accusation and Aaron responded without thought, swinging a punch set to silence his friend from voicing his own private fears. Except, his fist never met it’s intended target. Dave had thought through his strategy and had known it would turn physical, likely before he’d even opened his mouth. With his hand caught, Aaron began to grapple with Dave, determined to find that sweet spot where he could let his rage go.

To the floor they went, much to Dave’s pleasure, Aaron was a hell of a fighter, but wrestling o the floor wasn’t his strongest suit. He did manage to take at least two hits to the jaw that left him seeing stars, for as slim as his friend looked, he had fists of steel in the moment. Dave did his best to simply duck and dodge, avoiding taking too many strikes too hard while putting up enough of a fight to keep the other man going. He managed, at one point, to get Aaron into a headlock only to take an elbow to his side that left him swearing and panting. He was about to surrender when Aaron rolled them, and Dave found himself face down on the floor, the full weight on his friend pressing into his back. He grunted for air. “Now you have me.” He didn’t have the air to continue.

Aaron was panting hard. “Fuck you.” He bit out, using his knee in Dave’s back to help him stumble up and to the bar for more scotch. He managed to fill the glass twice before Dave dragged himself up, wincing at the bruises he knew he’d have.

“If you wish.” He watched his friend drink more, knew he was surely finding his upper limit now. When Aaron swayed and tripped over his own heel, Dave closed in to keep him from falling and hurting himself. Trying to pull the glass away, he spoke gently. “Come on, Aaron, that’s enough.”

Aaron turned away, finishing his glass of drink. “Not done.” He slurred. “Go ‘way.”

“I’m not going away. You’ve had a rough night, now let’s get you up to bed.” It wasn’t something he was looking forward to, but he knew it would be for the best to haul the younger man up to his own bed to make sure he didn’t choke, or worse, as he slept it off. Finally pulling the glass free, he turned Aaron and began to guide him, steadying him when he stumbled on the stairs. When they made it to the bedroom, Dave made him sit on the edge of the bed and looked him over. Aaron was dressed in jeans and a pullover, nothing that would be suitable for sleeping in. With a sigh, he helped his friend strip to his boxers before digging through drawers to find a spare set of pajamas, not for the first time. When he turned back, Aaron had toppled over into the covers and was sound asleep.

==

His head pounded, and his mouth tasted like it was full of old cotton balls. Aaron had no idea why. His brain felt like it was about to ooze out of his eye sockets, but that feeling was overshadowed by the desperate ache between his legs. Rolling, he latched onto the warm body beside him, only momentarily curious about why he was only in boxers. All he knew was that he needed to come, and it wasn’t going to take too terribly much to make it happen. Blindly pulling his cock out of the opening in his boxers, Aaron began to stroke furiously, not caring about the burn caused by too much of the wrong kind of friction. Wincing, he keened. Hungover jacking off always had a miserable, ultimately unsatisfying end, but it was a release nonetheless and he wanted it. Arching, he tried harder, but there was a wall he couldn’t seem to breech.

Dave had been aware already when the man beside him had moaned himself awake. That Aaron’s first impulse was to start jacking off beside him, totally unaware of his company, wasn’t a surprise. They’d been here before. Dave knew he had two choices, stay silent and wait out the man’s misery or jump in and help without asking. Peeling his eyes open, Dave watched for several minutes until his own dick ached at the abuse Hotch was inflicting on himself. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. It was clear Aaron wasn’t going to be able to finish things on his own. Carefully shifting down on his knees, Dave peeled Aaron’s hand away and took the angry red cock into his mouth. At first Aaron tensed, but then he finally relaxed and let it happen. Once Aaron was sufficiently calmed, Dave pulled away for a moment, pulling fabric out of the way and coating one hand with lube. When Aaron got like this, there was only one way to finish things for him.

Dave took hold of Aaron’s dick and began to stroke, holding him steady as he bucked up off the bed, trying fuck into his hand. Taking his cock in his mouth, sucking and working his fingers, Dave kept the rhythm out of sync until his friend was a babbling, sweating mess. When he finally shifted into a synced-up rhythm of his hand and mouth, Aaron came so hard he screamed out before passing out.

Pulling back, Dave eased off the bed and made his way into the bathroom to finish the process for himself alone in the shower.

==

The next time Aaron woke up, he was alone and confused. Confused because he had no idea yet whose bed he was in, confused because his head was still pounding, and confused because he was essentially naked. Stretching out on his back, he looked around until it came to him where he was. Then he was left wondering where his friend had wandered off to. Carefully climbing out of bed, he spotted the pajamas on the nightstand and pulled on just the bottoms. He couldn’t remember but figured at this point clothing was probably just a formality.

Wandering down the stairs, Aaron finally located the other man in the kitchen. “Morning.” When Dave turned and let his eyes wander down his body, Aaron blushed.

“Morning. Finally up I see.”

“What happened?”

Dave didn’t answer right away, instead he finished filling the plate with hot food and turned to the counter across from Aaron. “Are you leaving her?”

“Who, Haley?” His brows furrowed. “No.”

He sighed heavily. “Why not?”

“I…”

“Look, Aaron. This isn’t your fault. She’s an adult, she made her choices. You can’t let her put this on you.”

He didn’t answer right away, mulling it over in his mind. When he did finally speak, it was softly like he was unsure of his words. “I’ll stay… Because of us, I’ll stay. I can’t blame her… It’s not fair.”

“Because of…us?” Dave frowned. “Aaron, what we…” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I never thought this through.” He abandoned his food to come around and stand directly in front of Aaron, taking his hands. “The first time. You were so angry, and you needed a way to get the fight out. Anger and alcohol do some crazy things, I’ve told you before. And what happened was just a release of that pent-up emotion.”

Aaron gave a half-hearted shrug.

“Hey.” Dave pulled him close. “So, we’ve gotten our rocks off like five times over what, the last twenty years?” He searched his face. “That was so you could go home to your wife and be a normal guy.”

“Six.”

“What?”

“Six times. If last night, we…”

The kitchen was quiet, save for the soft tick-tick of the clock in the hall. Finally, Dave drew a breath. “Hey.” He whispered. “This is what we’re going to do. You’re going to come back upstairs and come back to bed.”

“But what about the food?”

“Leave it, I’ll clean it up later. We just got off a horrible case, then the Haley thing on top of that. I know it’s not how we’ve done this in the past, but maybe it’s time.” He tugged him by the hands until he was up and moving back toward the bedroom. “Get undressed.” He directed before doing the same himself, crawling up to the pillows and waiting for Aaron to join.

“I never really remember us together.” Aaron took in his friend’s naked body. The way time and age had softened him. Nervously, he reached across and placed a hand on his side just above his him. “I know you mostly take the lead.”

“I don’t have to.”

“But… Could you?”

Dave searched his eyes before pulling him close, pressing their lips together. “Just let yourself feel, don’t think, Aaron.” He guided when they broke apart. There was a moment of hesitation before Aaron tugged him closer, bringing their bodies together. Dave’s eyes slid shut as hands nervously began to wander his body. He’d never been touched when they’d been together before, not like this anyway. It had always been him trying his best to find that place where Aaron was calm again.

Rolling to his back when he felt one hand pressing, Dave relaxed, trying hard not to read too much into the touches. Aaron was over him now, straddling his hips and Dave could tell they were both still flaccid, it felt good, the almost massage he was getting from the younger man, but it wasn’t arousing.

Aaron stared down at the relaxed form beneath him. He was in awe that Dave seemed to be totally at peace being pinned down. Leaning, he started with his scalp, tugging and scratching at the thick hair before tracing down and over his face. He’d known his friend coming on two decades, long enough to know that women considered him good looking even as he aged. Somehow women never seemed to notice himself when the older man was around. Eventually Aaron’s hands made it down past Dave’s hips and he had to scoot back.

Eventually Dave realized the touching had stopped and opened his eyes to investigate. He could see the Aaron was unsure, so he took a hand, guiding it closer. “It’s okay to touch, Aaron.” Together they wrapped around his member, applying gentle pressure that instantly set of a reaction as it began to firm. “Think about what you like.”

Mesmerized be the reaction he was getting, Aaron began to carefully work along the length, savoring the feel of velvety soft flesh, until fluid began to bead at the tip. The hand guiding him led him up, pulling some of the slick with them as they moved back down. Twice more they repeated the motion until the guiding hand vanished and Aaron gasped, eyes rolling back, as it reappeared around him own cock. He hadn’t even realized he’d gotten hard.

Dave didn’t want to take over since every other time he’d been the one setting the pace, but at the same time he wanted Aaron to enjoy it too. He was careful to keep his pace just a hair slower than what he was receiving. Distracted, he groaned when his dick twitched, Aaron had added a twist when he’d gotten to the head.

Spurred on by the sound, Aaron closed his eyes and picked up the pace a bit, he had a goal in mind now to make the other man come. The cock was thicker and not quite as long as his own, but it already felt like Aaron had had it in his hand for years. Their knuckled cracked together twice before he huffed in irritation. Then the hand around his dick was gone and the body beneath him was shifting. Opening his eyes, he started to ask. “What…”

Dave fished under his pillow for some lube and poured it into Aaron’s hand before shifting back down, lining them up and guiding his hand around their cocks. “This way.” His hand covered Aaron’s and then began again. “Don’t close your eyes. Watch.”

Out and in again, vanishing into the hole of their hands and then pink heads popping back out. Lube and precome made the flesh shine. Aaron couldn’t help the groan as his own dick twitched. “I…”

“What, Aaron.”

“I need…” He squeezed his eyes shut and then forced them open again. “I need more.” A hand suddenly had their balls, massaging them together and sending electric shock through his body, down his spine, and out his dick with a loud cry as he came. Staring down in surprise, he watched, almost detached, as his cock erupted in his hand. A moment later Dave grunted and cried out and the other cock was following suit. They both continued to rock until the aftershocks passed and then stilled. Still with the cocks in his hand, Aaron wasn’t sure what to do next. Dave was coated in both their fluids and they were both coated in sweat. Did he simply turn loose and go clean up? Was there something he was supposed to say first? Should he…

“Hey.” Dave pressed, determined to halt the panic filling Aaron’s eyes. When they met his, he smiled. “You did good. When you’re ready, we’ll both go wash up, okay?”

Aaron nodded dumbly as his heartrate returned to normal. When he felt he was sure he could walk, he carefully climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom with Dave right behind him. “I don’t know what this all means now.”

“What all what means?”

“I can’t blame this on drinking this time, or on you somehow pressing me into it. What does it mean that… After the first time, I got drunk only ever with you around. That emotional, blinding drunk. And not just because I knew I was safe with you, which I always knew, but because I hoped it would happen again and I hoped it would feel as good.”

“What would?” He was talking to Aaron’s back as the younger man hadn’t turned around.

“This thing we do.”

“You need to be able to say it, Aaron.”

With a huff, he turned around and, eventually, almost met Dave’s eyes. “What do you want me to call it?”

Dave shrugged, leaning in until their eyes met. “What do you call it?” He paused a moment before moving forward. “When it’s just you and you need to feel good, what do you call it?”

“I-” His breath caught. “I don’t really. There isn’t a term that comes to mind when I…when it happens. It wasn’t ever something that was okay to be discussed so a label wasn’t necessary.”

He nodded. “Your parents frowned upon private time.”

“A-a-and…”

Dave didn’t press when Aaron didn’t finish. “I have a few favorites, depending on the company I’m in obviously.” He smiled knowingly. “There’s always ‘working late at the office’, that’s an easy one, and then there’s ‘working things out’, which might be more apropos to what we did. And then a personal favorite of mine, and it really requires the right company and plenty of booze, is ‘hand to gland combat’.” He watched Aaron start to blush. “It’s not the most crass one I know, but…” He shrugged. “So. It doesn’t matter what it sounds like to other people, the label for what this is.”

“Working things out.” Aaron rushed, blush deepening and spreading.

Choosing to give him a moment, Dave turned and started the shower, talking over his shoulder. “You don’t have to get drunk to come to me, Aaron. And we don’t have to do anything you aren’t up for.” He stepped in, making room for Aaron who finally joined him.

The pair showered in silence before returning to the kitchen to make another attempt at eating. Once the meal was ready, Aaron looked up at his friend. “Thanks Dave.”

He dropped a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I’m always there for you, always have been. You just say the word, okay?”


End file.
